1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual standby mode mobile terminal More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication method and apparatus of a dual standby mode terminal for improving emission performance by opening at least one circuit to master and slave antennas according to a subscriber identity module activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. Recently, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as basic voice communication services. With an increase of data traffic and user demands for high quality data services, there has been a need to develop a more effective and sophisticated system.
In the meantime, a dual standby mode mobile terminal has been developed to support two different communication systems with a simultaneous attachment of two Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs) issued by respective systems. This means that the owner of the dual standby mode terminal can subscribe to the services of two individual communication systems. Since the dual standby mode terminal allows attachment of two SIMs, the user can be assigned two different phone numbers with one mobile terminal. Accordingly, the user can enjoy the services of the two different mobile carriers.
However, a conventional dual standby mode terminal has a drawback in that, since two antennas share a ground of a single board, its radio frequency emission performance is low as compared to a normal mobile terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a dual standby mode terminal that is capable of improving a Radio Frequency (RF) emission performance in the dual standby mode.